I LoHate You
by XXA Mad Tea PartyXX
Summary: Luce Worth never did find his life very exciting, however to everyone else it was truly more odd than most. To explore it with Lamont Toucey, Hanna Falk Cross and more is something he isn't really looking forward to but he guesses it's tolerable for now.
1. How we met, Or some shit like that

All right! So This is my nanowrimo project and I am slightly very proud of it. xD I apologize if there is an OOC moments, for sometimes I lost myself. I should upload the chapters very regularly if the story is favoured by some. So pleas review it and let me know if I should upload more!

Chapter One: How we met…Or some shit like that

I can't say that I was ever really pleased with how it all turned out. I never gave a shit that was for sure but neither did anyone else. This is my story, like we all have, though mine is the worst of them all. There's no happy fucking rainbows or kittens, well save for the one I kicked. No. This story is full of everything but…And if you're still interested- Well then you're one sorry ass, excuse for a good reader but go ahead.

Luce Worth was nine-years old when he first met Lamont and when they first got into a fight.

Freshly moved in from some nowhere town in the middle of nowhere, Luce wasn't particularly jolly about moving to a bustling city of idiots. He wasn't sure whether to miss his old home, where nothing went on and nobody did anything, or to be a bit more happy about moving somewhere that had more chatter than his old town could talk up in a lifetime and with more smells than the young blonde would care to identify. It wasn't fantastic that was for sure but it wasn't god awful either, Luce guessed it was about in the middle. As a child he was angry, annoyed, despondent and cynical as he is when one meets him today, though with a considerably smaller alcohol intake (of 0) and the lack of one half a medical degree. That being said it was easy to see why Luce didn't have many (no) friends.

"Luce why don't you try to be friendlier? I'm sure some of the neighborhood children would love to be your friend if you just gave them a chance." His mother pleaded, not wanting to be the new talk more than wanting her son to actually make a friend.

"Who needs friends? Why should I care about what people need, I don't have to please anyone." He hissed. Now the accent type slur/thing didn't start till his teenage years, when the drinking and caring less and less about the world came into play.

"Luce…." His father groaned, hating that their one child ended up to be a cynical devil. Yes his parents were embarrassed but why shouldn't they be? They raised him wonderfully, gave him most of what he wanted and hardly ever raised their voices and yet he'd turned into the opposite of what they had hoped for. In a way it was as if god was mocking them for their job but who's keeping track of that?

"Whatever…" Luce grumbled before turning on his heels to head out into the overly large backyard. Because really- if one wanted to own a circus they could in this back yard, it didn't need to be this size otherwise. Though Luce decided to get off the topic of wondering why his backyard could host a large party of monsters when a ball was tossed over his fence, rolling over to him until it bumped his feet. Picking it up he stared down at it until a boy not much older (one..maybe two years) than him came hoping over the fence.

Lamont Toucey was an Italian eleven-year old with a knack for knowing most of everything. No one knows quite how he knows things, or why he always wears a bandage on his check (yep, that long) but he is who he is and no one dares question that. Some say his family is part of some Mafia, though Luce never believed that. (When they were friends)

Luce glared at the boy for having come into HIS yard. "Who the heck are ya?" (A little accent and hell hadn't been discovered yet) The black haired boy smiled a goofy smile before reaching for his ball.

"I'm Lamont Toucey and that's my ball you have there." Worth jeered back so that the ball was just out of reach before pulling out a needle (why he had it, Lamont still doesn't know) and effectively popping the ball.

"I'm Luce Worth and no I don't." Smirking the blonde dropped the remains of the ball to the ground, waiting for the reaction. What he wanted was some crying, wanted to see Lamont run off in tears because of it. Having just move in Luce didn't know that Lamont was far from a cry baby and especially wasn't aware that he wasn't' afraid to get into a fight. The next thing that happened was a surprise to the pmsing ten-year old. Without warning a fist was swinging his way, smacking him right in the face. The crunch of cartilage could be heard, Luce's nose effectively broken. What Lamont had expected was tears as well, no one having walked away tear free from one of his punches. Though Luce was different the older male could see when the boy hoped to his feet, tackling the other in an instant.

Punches, kicks and the pulling of hair commenced until both were a bit bloodied and dirty. Luce panted as he sat up, looking over at the equally tired Lamont. "I s'pose you aren't so bad Lamont." He murmured at the older male who turned to give him a smile. Luce had always wondered since that day if Lamont was bipolar, fighting one minute and smiling the next. (Though he'd still never gotten an answer)

"You aren't bad yourself Luce, guess we should hang out more huh?" Sitting up as well the older laughed before standing and offering a hand to the blonde. Luce smirked, taking it and standing with the help much needed but not appreciated.

"Guess so but don't think I'll ever play your stupid ball games, I like the fighting more." He commented, crossing his arms to show he was true to what he meant.

"I don't want it any other way. So how bout you come spend the night? I've got fighting games at home and a big backyard as well." Chuckling the older boy hoped back over the fence. "See you there!" Luce had no time to react and by the time he did he hissed at the empty space the older boy had been.

"I never said I'd come!" But he knew he would.

It was Luce Worth's very first sleep over with his very first friend and his parents couldn't have been more pleased. Though before that he had to get away with his biggest lie yet, why he'd obtained a broken nose and several scrapes and bruises. If he told them it was from his newest friend he knew they'd never let him see Lamont and there went his only chance at normalcy.

"What happened to you!" His mother screeched as she franticly reached for their first aid kit, wrapping up his wounds before having to take him to the doctor for the broken nose, persisting he tell her.

"Well I thought I would try and fly and climbed the tree, fell off and here I am." He mumbled, receiving a wonderful scolding afterward. It was all worth it though for in a few hours he was standing in front of Lamont's house, his backpack over his shoulders as his dad knocked on the door. Lamont's father answered the door with a calming smile, greeting them both.

"I'm so happy Luce met your boy, he's never really had many friends." Mr. Worth sighed, urging his child inside. Luce glared before hurrying to where Lamont was waving. Mr. Toucey and his father made idle chatter before saying goodbye, the door closing with a light click.

"C'mon Luce, we've got some stuff to do!" Lamont shouted with a smile, the blonde covering his ears. Both were covered in bandages and band-aids, later finding out they'd both used the same excuse.

"Shut up, you're too loud." He grumbled, following the older up to his room where he wasn't surprised to see fighting related things of all styles. Sitting down Lamont popped in one of the most popular N64 games of all time before tossing Luce a controller. It was something the boy had never done before, played with another. Luce felt like he was in foreign land and technically he was.

Plopping down beside Lamont he picked up the controller and snickered at the other. "You're such an idiot Lamont. I'll kick your butt at this." The black haired boy chuckled in return.

"We'll see about that Luce." Turning on the system led to hours of gaming and eventually exhaustion, with no time for a fight.

Luce Worth was ten-years old when he moved from a nowhere town to a bustling city, meeting his first friend and starting an adventure that would last a lifetime.


	2. And the Destruction of a Library

Chapter Two: Those Years...And the Destruction of a Library

Luce Worth was thirteen-years old when he first kissed Lamont and aided in the totally destruction of the public Library.

Usually no one should remember their years as a freshly pubescent teen with no life in the works but it was almost impossible not to forget when it came to Luce and Lamont's year of chaos and crushes (though both will deny the latter). It all had to start with their stupid history teacher assigning some stupid paper to be written. Now back in those days they didn't have computers (or rather did, however Worth holds strong to the fact that he didn't own one) and had to rely on the public Library. Now to get one thing straight, Luce wasn't a terrible kid at school until college but aside from that he was pretty all right before.

"This is stupid!" Luce hissed, picking the paper of dread up from his desk to stare at it. They were to work in pairs of two (easy) and research a topic relating to the renaissance (stupid). Luce had never been one to love history, the whole point was that it was the past and he didn't see why he had to remember what happened back then. It was even worse that they had to remember all the bad stuff and hardly any of the good! It was just stupid and he hated that he would have to do the paper or risk failing the class. Luce didn't fail anything, that was something he made sure of…Except maybe the occasional fight with Lamont.

Speaking of, Lamont was less pessimistic about homework and saw it more of an opportunity to learn, though over the three years they'd known one another, Luce had noticed that Lamont always seemed to know **everything. **And that was no exaggeration, Lamont knew about everyone and everything that happened to do with the time and place. It was always weird that Lamont knew these kinds of things but it sometimes really came in handy and what the next day held would prove that the skills the Italian had were indeed amazing.

"We'll work together, right Luce?" The older asked with a smile, having always been the lighter in moods over the two, even in their fights. Luce shot the other a glare but nodded, not about to pass up working with the kid who knew it all.

"Fine but let's not waste time, we'll go to the library after school." Lamont gave a quick nod before returning to his seat at the front while Luce held steady in the back. The very next day would prove to be more than either of them had expected. They had decided on the research date as soon as possible and meet up just outside Luce's home. "Why can't we go to your house after studying?" The teen mumbled, his friend looking over at him with a shrug.

"If we did we'd have to put up with a bunch of guys working on the floors and that can get noisy. So let's just go." Giving Lamont a warning punch Luce hurried ahead before the older could react, smirking as he heard the pained grumbles. The Public Library in the city of bustling idiots was quite a large one. With two stories of books Luce could only grimace at the sight.

"S'gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack full of insulation." Lamont snorted at the others words, finding Luce funnier then the blonde intended.

"Well let's hurry and go in then." The two traveled inside, library cards in hand and ready to check out the books needed. To say he was right was an understatement. The Library was humongous and the two teens spent an hour simply searching for their books, neither once thinking to use the search computer. By the time they found it, both were agitated and more than a little pissy. The books had been (of course) all the way at the back where no one thought to ever start a search.

"Dammit!" Luce growled, yanking the books off the shelf one by one. Lamont reached out to grab his wrist.

"Luce don't be an idiot! Take your damn time and read the titles!" The blonde reacted by turning and punching Lamont square in the jaw. The black haired male stumbled back, rubbing his sore jaw before glaring at the younger. It's been started and there was nothing, or no one who could stop it. Lamont tackled the blonde, practically squishing his still tiny body. Luce had never outgrown that ten-year old figure and retained the same weight, giving Lamont a great advantage. Pulling back his fist the Italian teen slammed it into Luce's gut, knocking the air out of the blonde and rendering him helpless for a spilt moment. And that was all the time he needed. Punching Luce in the nose he again broke it for the….tenth of so time.

"God…Fucking Lamont!" The teen hissed, kicking the older in the crotch to get him off. Lamont did roll off, only to be pushed up and against one of the bookshelves. The push was just enough to tilt the shelf over, knocking it down and into another, and another, another. A domino effect took place and followed in the destruction of the lower half.

"Shit Luce…Let's get out of here." Lamont growled, signaling Luce to follow him out the emergency exit. Lamont then proceeded to talk their way out of the entire situation in less than a few minutes.

"It's your fault, if your fat ass hadn't been so heavy then the bookshelf wouldn't have toppled." The blonde argued, his nose patched up to keep him from touching it while Lamont held an ice pack to his bruising jaw.

"Tch…if you hadn't been so pissy then we wouldn't have fought." Luce snickered.

"Yes well fighting is always the best thing." Lamont couldn't help but chuckle at the other and agree.

"I suppose you might be right there…."

The two teens and or criminals of a recently destroyed Library found themselves in their hideout, Luce's bedroom with ice cream in hand. Lamont was always a messy eater and it didn't take a genius to see the small bit of ice cream on the corner of his lips. Luce wasn't gay, he swears but whenever him and Lamont fought he couldn't help but feel something different for the older male. It was…kind of like a crush except he wasn't gay (but so was and alter admitted it at 20).

"You've got something there you stupid…" Luce mumbled, leaning in to brush their lips together ever so softly.

Luce Worth was thirteen-years old when he helped Lamont destroy a Library, kissed his best friend and didn't get punched for it. All in all he thinks it's been a pretty good year. Except MAYBE for that B- on the report.


End file.
